This invention relates to a handle for an upright floor care appliance; more particularly, to a simplified handle construction which exhibits great strength.
It is, of course, desirable that a handle attachment to the rigid body of a floor care appliance be as simple and as rugged as possible, so that this connection may be economically made yet remain strong and firm throughout the life of the appliance. Examples of prior art handle constructions are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,155,143 and 3,193,992.